Romantic Wizardry
by Blue Flames
Summary: Title speaks for itself.....(The caracters in this story are not mine....the only thing that is mine is the plot..can someone tell me where i put the disclaimer?


Romantic Wizardry  
  
Nita Callahan and Christopher Rodriguez had been working with each other, and facing the Lone One for 4 years now. In this time they have grown close and apart several times over the years and now they knew why. Nita's parents were right, they really liked each other in a way other than friends. They weren't actually involved but they had both admitted to themselves that they did.  
  
Kit.meet me in our place.I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Okay.how about in 10 minuets? I need to finish up something real fast  
  
The connection broke, Nita took out her transit, and was at Kit and her favorite spot on the moon. "I have to get this out, and if he doesn't feel the same way..what if he doesn't? Then I will probably be crushed and die of humiliation...  
  
  
  
Kit was pacing his room back and fourth. He couldn't think of anything Nita would need to tell him, "Unless...no couldn't be.could it?" Kit kept pacing and decided finally, "I am going to tell her how I feel no matter what!" and Kit brought out the transit that took him to the moon.  
  
Nita heard a slit pop from behind her and turned, "Kit. Good umm..yeah. Well your hear now and."  
  
Kit cut her off with a sharp thought in her mind, Neets, I need to tell you something too. Kit turned away and murmured something under his breath that Nita couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that Kit?" Nit asked almost hoping that what he wanted to say was what she wanted to say also.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you asked me to come so you should go first." Kit smiled, knowing what she was going to say, and decided to make her say instead of letting her off easy. He gave her an almost cheesy smile.  
  
"Okay. What I wanted to say is that I need to know how you feel about me, if the rumors are true?" she asked shyly.  
  
Kit still was acting clueless even though he knew exactly what she was trying to say. "What rumors are you talking about, Neets. I really have no clue." He smiled again looking at her in the most innocent smile he could muster.  
  
Nita started on him, read to tackle him on the spot. But when she got only about two feet from him, she tripped and fell right in his arms, inches from his lips.  
  
He stared at her seriously for the first time since they had gotten up there and noticed her stunningly beautiful eyes. He just answered, "Yes!" In the next minuets that past neither of them had any memory. They both just knew that they had kissed. They didn't for how long.  
  
After about a minuet of catching their breath, Kit spoke in her head, "You said you had something to tell me?" He laughed slightly.  
  
Nita was about to retaliate with a witty remark, but Kit caught her lips just in time and they kissed for another minuet or two. With their heads together, Nita said, "There was something you wanted to talk to me about. This time it was Kit's turn to retaliate, but just then Dairine came up on the other side of the crater and they broke apart quite reluctantly.  
  
Dairine looked at them and asked, "What are you guys doing?" she asked, completely clueless.  
  
Nita said quite quickly, "Kit is helping me out on a science report about rocks and since that is his area I thought he could help me. We came up here because we didn't want to be bothered!" she stated.  
  
"Oh, well, mom wanted to know where you were because dinner is ready." Dairine said. "She also said that Kit was welcome. We are having pot roast."  
  
Kit said, "Sounds great! We'll just get our stuff and be there in a couple of minuets." With a small pop Dairine was gone.  
  
"Well is there anything else we need to dissguss. I mean are we okay?" he asked seriously this time.  
  
"Yeah, but lets just not tell any one about us yet. Okay?"  
  
Kit said, "Sounds good to me."  
  
And holding hands they each got out their transit for Nita's back yard and walked into dinner. 


End file.
